The Sea Love
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: SasukexOC. Sasuke's been acting weird lately and not because his birthday is coming up, making him an adult. He's been seeing a girl and not a normal girl. Friends or lovers


The Sea Love

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Secret Friend's With the Sea

* * *

**

Tonight is a Full moon in the Edo Era Japan, it's also summer, which means the night is warm and peaceful. The night is perfect for lovers to be together for a walk on the beach and friends to hang out. Tonight, on Mt. Kudoyama, Yukimura Sanada is planning on holding a celebration for his youngest ninja, Sasuke Sarutobi. The celebration is only a week away and friends all over has gathered at his house. The familiar friends of Sasuke, Demon Eyes Kyo, Yuya Shiina, Okuni, Lady Sakuya, Kyoshiro Mibu, Benitora aka Hidetada Tokugawa, Migeira, Mahiro, Lord Muramasa, and the rest of Sasuke's friends and comrade. He's turning sixteen, an adult, and the preparation for his party is driving him crazy.

Sitting in his room, on the top floor, looking out the window into the darkness of the night. He's been trying to get some sleep all night but no luck with the drinks downstairs. Yukimura, Bontenmaru, Akari, Akira, Hotaru, Kotaru, Kyo, and the rest of he grown men are downstairs drinking sake and laughing about foolish things. He's been trying to get some sleep but no luck.

'Idiots.' he thinks as he stands up from his futon and put on a black kimono. 'I'm going for a walk.' he yawns then runs his hands through his short and messy silver hair.

He doesn't even bother on putting on slippers or shoes; he's use to going on barefoot.

Walking downstairs of the Sanada house, he sees decorations all over the bottom floor with a few Sanada history pictures. As he starts walking towards the opening of the loud men he prepares himself.

"Sasuke!" Benitora calls out to him with a large container of sake inside.

"The birthday brat is finally awake. Come and join the party." Bontenmaru smiles at his younger friend.

"I'm leaving." He ignores the drunk men then prepares to leave.

"Where you going?" Yukimura ask him with interest.

"Somewhere quiet and not with a bunch of drunks keeping me up."

"He's going to sleep in a tree." Kotaru whispers to Benitora.

Sasuke didn't even bother arguing with them or explaining himself to them. He's too tired. He ended up closing the door then heading for the place he feels relaxed, the waterfall which is an half an hour from the house. He steps out on the porch to finds the person who crafted his demon sword, Lord Muramasa, along with Shinrei.

"Can't sleep?" Lord Muramasa asks with a smile on his face.

"Idiot drunks don't know how to shut up." he rubs his hand hands through his messy hair, yawning. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Before Shinrei or Lord Muramasa said anything, he leaves them in a flash to run through the tree tops. He was in a rush to get some rest but also to meet someone who is very special to him. He's been seeing this person- no- this girl for five years and going on six. She's been coming to see him every day and summer when the lake isn't frozen. She's a friend and also a training partner when it comes to swordsmanship. Her name is a Umi which means sea/ocean and when once you meet her you know why she's called that way.

Within minutes, he arrives to a cliff which holds a large lake with a waterfall and all of the fresh clean water leads to the beach, the ocean. He meets Umi at this point and sometimes on the beach. He jumps down to the land, keeping his hand on his muramasa sword, and on his guard. He's preparing himself for a fight.

'Not this time. I will win this time. For sure!' he thinks as he hears a splash of the water behind him. He quickly turns towards the lake to see nothing but ripples in the middle. 'She's here. But where?' he searches for water for any sign of his friend but finds nothing but the clean bottom. "Where–

"Looking for me?" a cold and wet blade meets his neck and a he freezes as the females voice fills his ear. "Sasuke Sarutobi?"

"How? I didn't even here you get out from the water?" he takes his hand away from his sword then a large smile appears on his face more.

"I got out when I made the splash." she confesses then removes the blade from his neck.

"Umi," he turns around and finds a wet girl wearing a white clam bra and a half wet red training pants. Her red hair is hip length, ocean blue color eyes, and a developing body. In each hand she has twin blades with a fire dragon encrypted on the blade.

"Sasuke!" she jumps into his to give him a large hug.

He hugs her half wet body with care and gentle. He missed her through the fall, winter, and spring because she's his second true friend but also an outside to except him. Even though they are both different, they are outsides.

Umi is half mermaid and half human and princess of both worlds. Her father is he king of southern island of Japan as her mother is queen of the Pacific and Sea of Japan. She travels back and forth to see everyone she cares about. It's not being a half-breed when your parents always want you to run a kingdom.

"I didn't think you'll come. I was getting worried that you forgot about me." Umi pulls away from then looks into eyes.

"I can't forget about you, Umi. It's hard to forget about the person who gave most of the scars on my body." he laughs while touching a pasted scar on his chest.

"I hope you've been training so we can have less of those on you but on me." she walks towards the beach as the land changes from ground to cool sand.

Sasuke follows Umi with a smile on his face. He wants to start his training but also hear about her trip here. "I've been training. I'll prove it to you."

"Not tonight," she looks at him then at the beach. "Tonight I want to swim with you and hear about your family and journey."

"I want to hear yours, first. Your stories are much better then mines."

"I made the long trip here to see you. I want to hear yours first. I want every detail." she may sound bossy but he doesn't mind because what she said is true.

They walk to the middle of the beach near the cliff on the side of them which holds the forest.

"Fine, you win. As always." he rolls his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Maybe this year I won't be the only one winning."

"I hope so."

"Me too." She stops walking then look at the rock a mile out of sea. That rock is there sitting rock where they talk and also enjoy the view of the sea together; nothing romantic.

He sees what she was looking at which means he has a swim to go. He takes his sword and puts it in a secret spot where no one can find it. He takes her sword as well as she takes off her pants in front of him. She knows she shouldn't pull down her pants in front of humans or men for the fact but Sasuke doesn't mind. They haven't seen each other pasted the neck down. They're not the perverts like everyone else.

"I'll give you a head start." she steps into the cold waves then runs as her legs start to grow red scales.

Sasuke didn't take off his pants because he knows he will feel cold once he get out the water. So, he jumps in after her to take his head start to the flat rock in the middle of the ocean.

Once they made it to the rock, Umi hops on it with her red flounder tail with Sasuke's wet pants besides her. Tonight there is a warm breeze so he didn't need the heavy pants to slow him down.

"Oh, isn't your birthday soon?"

"It's in a couple of days, yes." he sits Indian style on the rock and look at her. He wants to ask her if she would like to come but, she's a secret and they promised each other that their friendship stays a secret. "I'll be a man."

"And I'll be a grown woman."

They have the same birthday's.

"Now start your story. I want every detail." she smiles with her white smile.

"Fine..."

He starts his story about everyone he knows, including his master, Yukimura Sanada, and the rest of his family. Every detail she takes in to remember and how he lives. When it was her turn she did the same. There stories were so long, they ended up talking the whole night, til the sun was almost high in the sky. When it was morning, energy didn't leak out of them the whole night because they were so happy to chat and share their past to one another.

In the end, Umi had to get back in the water before her scales start to dry out. Sasuke knew he had to be getting back or Saizo who'd get on his for not being there for morning practice. But, as him and Umi talk more, time went by fast to the point the sun is set in the sky.

"You better go, Sasuke before your trainer gets even more angry at you." she looks at him with a small smile. "Sorry."

"It's worth getting into trouble when it evolves you." he didn't even blush or didn't mean to flirt with her.

They are way too close of friends to really know what flirting was towards one another.

"Well, see you when you call. Just come back soon, Sasuke." she leans up from the water then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See ya." she jumps back into the water the swims away.

Sasuke watch her swim and how the red of her tail sink into the bottom of the ocean. He gets up from the rock then heads back to the place he calls home. He didn't care about how mad everyone was going to be about him coming home so late.

**Arriving **at the house, he sees his comrades on the side of the house training. His cloths are half way wet and he reeks of salt water.

"Here I go." he jumps down from the tree with his eyes close to prepare to hear Saizo's yelling.

"Sasuke, you little brat! Where have you been?" Saizo yells at him, to make sure he was heard by his worried master inside.

Sasuke is used to hear this so he didn't argue or complain that Saizo is being too loud. He just start looking at his trainer.

"I lost track of time." he sighs then stretches his arms in the air.

"Not answering the question!"

"Does it matter? I'm here. I'm safe. It's none of your business where I went."

"But it is mine." Yukimura appears in front of Sasuke, not smelling like sake. "Sasuke, I was so worried."

"I can take care of myself." he smiles and starts walking towards the house.

"You know you have chores to do, right?" Saizo reminds him of his chores.

"I'll get to it right away, Saizo." he changes his direction to the large dojo.

"What?" Saizo appears in front of him and was shock to see a smile. "Your not complaining and your smiling."

"So what?" Sasuke laughs and looks away with a small blush. "I'm just in a good mood. And I smile."

"Your blushing too." Saizo takes Sasuke by the collar. "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

"I'm the same person. Get off!" His blush and smile disappears as he pushes Saizo off.

* * *

**lADY Danielle: I think I'm going to stop there.**


End file.
